imagine that
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: completed! the movers are going to the beach. so they think. they accidentilly drink an invention of daves that does what you ask? read and find out!
1. the start of trouble

**Disclaimer** yes, im technically too old to watch imagination movers, but ever since the wiggles were ruined, I wanted a new 4 person musical group. Ironically, I watch these guys more than wiggles. ^^'

*********************************************

"All right! That's another idea emergency solved!" rich exclaimed, high fiving the rest of the gang, Dave coming in late, as always.

The imagination movers decided that tonight would be a good time to stay over at the warehouse, because they'd be leaving very early tomorrow for the beach.

"Good night, warehouse mouse!" smitty called. The rest followed suit.

Warehouse mouse was getting snuggled into bed as well when all of a sudden, he desperately needed a glass of water. Slipping out of bed, he climbed out of his hole and onto the counter where Dave had been making a new invention. He had come up with some sort of fluid. No one knew what it did.

"That might be some ultra delicious drink that Dave made up. Who knows, I think I saw smitty put some cheese in it!" warehouse mouse thought. He drank some of it, not thinking anything bad of it and went to bed.

The next morning, the movers were almost ready to go when they decided to get breakfast while waiting for Nina and Knit Knots.

"Hey, Dave, this drink you made is really delicious." Scot smiled, licking his lips of the excess drink.

"Let me try some!" rich poured himself a glass.

"Uh guys-" Dave stammered. He didn't remember putting his mysterious fluid on the counter the day before.

"Hey movers!" Nina came in. "is everyone ready to go to the beach?" she asked.

"Yea!" they exclaimed. "Right after breakfast."

Seeing the drink, smitty and Nina helped themselves to some. Dave shrugged and went along with it.

They were all almost ready to go. "hey, hold on, let me go grab something. I forgot my favorite pair of beach goggles." Scotty said as he ran off.

When he came back, something was different about everyone. Even for him. "why are my clothes so big? They fit just fine a few minutes ago." Scotty thought. He figured out what the big problem was when he walked into the main room.

"Whoa! You guys are little kids!" scot gasped.

"What do you mean 'you guys?' you're a kid too!" Nina pointed out, and then covered her mouth. "Was that me?

The movers and Nina looked at themselves. They had all reverted back to the way they looked when they were little.

"Uh oh! I knew that wasn't a good thing to drink. Look at my hat! It doesn't fit anymore!" Dave cried.

"We have to find clothes that will fit so we can move around and solve this problem!" smitty agreed.

"It's an idea emergency!" rich added.

They were just about to start singing and dancing when Nina interrupted them.

"Hey, this probably isn't a good time for that guys! How are you supposed to move in clothes that are too big? Plus, I don't know if your fingers will reach all the frets."

"She has a point." They all agreed.

"So, where are we supposed to get new clothes?" Dave asked. "I need a new hat."

"Yeah. I haven't worn anything this size since I was six." Nina shrugged.

"So where do we get the clothes?" scot thought aloud.

They all waited a minute to think, then with a happy burst of noise, the movers all thought of the same thing; the clothes room.

************************************************

I thought of this idea when I was watching this morning and I drew them as little kids. I'll probably put it up on my deviant art soon. Look up chibi-mushroom.


	2. the plot thickens

Chapter 2

"The clothes room? Wow, you guys really do have a room for everything!" Nina exclaimed.

They walked over to one of the rooms in the back. The door had clothes of all shapes and sizes decorated on it like a heap of dirty laundry. Smitty grabbed the bottom of the door and swung it up to reveal a hamper shoot type entrance. They all got in and slid down until they were all safely in there.

"wheee!" scot yelled. "I forgot how fun that was."

"Alright, we need to find some clothes that fit" Rich started.

Behind him, Smitty added in "so we can move around"

"And find a way" Dave added

"To be big again!" scot jumped in back. It wasn't easy, considering he had shrunk to be the shortest of all of them.

They scattered to various areas of the room, finding the perfect outfit. There were hangers of dresses, suits and costumes, but they were all made to fit adults.

As they played around in the clothes room, the movers started singing a new song they had come up with about how fun it is to dress up. They all tried on some ridiculous outfits, but had fun none the less.

"Oh, this isn't going to work. I'm afraid there just aren't any kid's clothes." Nina sighed.

"Wait! I forgot!" rich exclaimed, while he ran to another part of the room. When he came back, there was a rack of six outfits. Four of them were all miniature versions of the mover's regular clothes. There was a red jacket and a white shirt for Nina, complete with a set of pink pants. Nina had to laugh when she saw the last outfit. It was a beige shirt with matching kaki pants. They picked it up just as they heard a scream. A scream that sounded a bit like Knit Knots.

"Uncle Knit Knots! You're a kid too! What are you doing here?" Nina was shocked.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we brought the beige outfit." Dave pointed out.

"What were you doing here, Knit Knots?" Rich asked.

"I was just checking up on you. I hadn't heard any music or dancing at all this morning. It's always much too exciting. However, when Nina went over and I didn't hear anything, I wanted to check it out." Knit Knots confessed.

"Why did you drink the stuff on the counter?" smitty asked.

"Because, I was very thirsty, and thought you had left it out because Nina was here and you wanted to let her have something to drink." Knit Knots replied.

"Did you drink all of it?" scot asked.

"No, I didn't, although there wasn't much left." Knit Knots sighed.

Right at that moment, a small version of warehouse mouse scampered by the movers and Nina.

"Back you woodland creature!" Knit Knots tried shooing him away. Unfortunately, he had shooed a little too hard, and the tiny mouse sent the already on the edge mixture on the counter tumbling to the floor.

"Noo!" Dave cried. "While we were in the clothes room, I remembered an old machine I made that could tell you the ingredients to anything. We could have used it to tell what was in it and reversed this whole thing!"

"Aw man!" the rest joined in.

"We might as well stay here and brain storm, since we can move around again." Rich stated.

"Do you?" Knit Knots moaned.

"Don't worry uncle Knit Knots; I've brought your special emergency case. I still don't know what you carry in it." Nina giggled.

"Its got exactly what I need right now." Knit Knots grabbed the case and opened it, revealing a beige pair of earmuffs and an eye mask. "This will make everything boring again. Just make sure to tell me when you've figured out a way to get us out of this mess."

So the movers brainstormed, but they couldn't come up with anything. At least not for a few minutes.

"wait, I've got it! what if we use the machine that stretches you out, so we'll be our original height?" scot asked, full of enthusiasm.

"well, we could do that, but we'd still be little kids." smitty replied.

They all thought for a little while longer, until Rich got a good idea.

******************************

Oookay! And that ends another chapter! Sorry, I haven't gotten those pictures up on my deviant art yet, but ah well. I'm really tired, since school is just starting again, but I hope, even with my newly crowded schedule, I'll get updates in a reasonable amount of time.

Before I go, I'd like to thank 1Moverfan() for the nice review. Thanks!


	3. Happy ending

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I would name names, but I can't remember right now. It's Friday. (Or it was when I typed the disclaimer. Sorry, it's actually Tuesday, unless you're reading on a Friday, so if that's the case, please disregard this whole thing. X3)

So, instead of the regular disclaimer, this being an imagination movers fic and all, I decided I'd do the horrid thing in song.

**Opens mouth to start singing**

"NOOOO!!!!!! Songs are too exciting!!" random lawyer number one says

"What are you related to Knit Knots or something?"

"Why yes. I happen to be his attorney at law."

"Do I even want to know why Knit Knots needs a lawyer?" I ask

"Trust me, you don't want to know. He's quite the boring character off stage." Lawyer confides. "Just don't start singing. That's not aloud because it'd take up time from the mover's 25 minute show where _they_ sing."

"Fine. The Imagination movers don't belong to me…happy?"

"Quite. Now, enough with our jabbering, lets get to the story. This is one I haven't heard before."

******************************

"I have an idea!!!" rich happily exclaimed.

"Do you remember when Dave made that invention where we got those horrid over sized hands?" Rich began.

"Yeah, I know I do. We couldn't pick up the phone for a week. Luckily no one called us then." scot replied.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey everyone! I've got this great new invention! I call it the high fiveinator! Do you want to try it out?" Dave called._

_"Sure, what's it do?" smitty asked._

_"Well, I've decided that since I can never get into the high five at the end of the day, I'd like to make an invention that warns me when ever you guys are going to high five. It's a bracelet we all wear and it beeps." Dave explains._

_"Sure, why not?" rich smiled. _

_Each of the four movers put on the metallic bracelets. It was thin on most of the parts, but on the top of the wrist, there was a little box with a little red light. It was kind of heavy, but not much more than a lock that goes on a regular bike chain._

_It worked, for its own purposes, but if they raised their arms near each other, the buzzing noise would go off and not silence until they high fived. After a day of wearing it, the movers got tired and they took them off. However the moment they did, their hands swelled to the size of a tea plate._

_"Sorry guys, I guess it still had a few bugs in it." Dave apologized._

_"Its alright, you just wanted in on the high five." Scot noted._

_"Yeah, and in a few tries, I'm sure you'll have it down pat." Rich added._

****************************

They all were happy when their hands got down to regular size. Especially rich. He had an idea for a song, but he couldn't write it. Luckily, he remembered it in time to write it down.

"So, what does that have to do with our situation?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I get it!" smitty exclaimed.

Before he could get another word in, Dave interrupted his sentence.

"uh guys, take a look at your hands!"

Slowly but surely, they were in fact, growing by the second. They'd be back to their regular size within minutes.

"Uh guys, lets go grab our regular clothes before these get to small." Nina pointed out.

She ran over to the couch to find an oblivious Knit Knots. She tried poking him, but he'd just swat her away for interrupting his boring dream. Nina didn't know what else to do, so she pulled his earmuffs off in one swift move and practically yelled in his ear.

"UNCLE KNIT KNOTS!!! We're getting big again! Hurry and throw your big clothes back on!"

"oh dear, and to think I was just thinking how I'd make myself another boring childhood." Knit Knots sighed, as he did as his niece suggested rather excitingly.

In just a few minutes, the movers, Nina and Knit Knots were all big again, and in clothes that fit just right.

"Well, that was a much too exciting afternoon." Knit Knots looked at the movers. "Well, let's go Nina; I've got to go alphabetize every CD in my collection that starts with 'B'. It stands for boring, after all."

"Well, bye guys. I had a ton of fun!" Nina smiled and waved as she and her uncle walked out of the warehouse.

"Hm, I can't believe it. I thought we'd be stuck as kids forever." Dave started.

"Me too. But in the end, we were lucky to have drank the formula that wears off." Smitty laughed. "Right little budd- warehouse mouse? What happened to warehouse mouse?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"Nitty!!" warehouse mouse yelled underneath one of the piles of little mover's outfits left on the floor.

"Oh, there you are, little buddy. I was worried." Smitty picked up the mouse.

"Well, you know what this means, don't you? It's another idea emergency solved!" rich happily exclaimed. "Alright dive, 1, 2, 3, now!"

The four friends high fived, and Dave got in the group. They all were happy to see their inventor friend finally made it into the high five, with out those troublesome bracelets.

******************************

All right! Thanks soooooooo much to everyone who was patient enough to see this to the end! Thanks once again to anyone who reviewed and everyone who read. Also, to whoever decided movers needed a fanfiction column.


End file.
